Transmutation
*Fortify the Solid Form By fortifying a solid object, a magus increases the strength and integrity of an item. The caster mystically transmutes a feather to become a crude blunt object, pencils become makeshift stakes, and a car becomes as tough as a tank. System: This power increases the offensive and defensive capabilities of an object. For each success a player scores, an object will absorb one health level of damage. Similarly, a thaumaturge wielding the same object offensively will inflict one extra dice of damage per success the player scores on the willpower roll. In either case, an object may absorb or inflict a max of 5 health levels or dice of damage, respectively. The effects of fortifying an object last for 1 scene, and must be offensive or defensive. **Crystallise the Liquid Form Tremere designed this power to prevent other kindred from taking vitae. This can also be used to solidify water and molten metal. Liquids within living bodies may not be altered, though blood exiting the body may be solidified. Kindred may not consume solidified blood. System: For every success the caster scores on the willpower roll, the caster may transform 1 blood point (or about two pints of a liquid) into solid form for a scene. This substance will not change in temp; solidified molten steel still burns and melts other material. The liquid must be in the casters line of sight. ***Liquefy the Solid Form A caster may melt solid objects and leave them in a liquefied state. By employing this power, attackers could find their weapons in small pools at their feet. Stakes rot away at a rapid pace, and blades corrode into soft, nondescript puddles. Some wily casters may even change bullets before they impact an intended target. System: The caster may transform an object within his line of sight. When the object reforms from a liquid, it will likely assume a deformed state and become useless. A transformed object remains in a liquid state for one scene, after which it resumes its original state. The size of the object that may be changed depends on the success of the players willpower roll. 1=a lighter, 2=A telephone, 3=A computer, 4=A car, 5=A Railroad car. This may not be used on living (or unliving) beings. ****Gaol When a caster invokes this power, he solidifies the air into an opaque, indestructible object. A crude shimmering prism forms around the victim’s body, encasing him within unbreakable material. Doorways become impenetrable boundaries as the air between a doorjamb condenses to a resilient barrier. System: A caster may solidify the air within 50 yds of his person. 1 success on a willpower roll solidifies an amount of air equivalent to a brick where 5 Successes will form a block of air that can encompass a telephone booth. Once the air condenses, it becomes completely indestructible; This effect lasts for 1 scene. Victims trapped within the solid air will not be able to break through this barrier (not even with potence), though mortals will not suffocate. The oxygen within the block is breathable, though liquid like. The victim will experience an uncomfortable sensation in their lungs from the alien dependency on the oxygenated fluid, and they may reject it all together. When the effect of Goal expires, the barrier around the subject dissipates into its original gaseous state. The oxygen within the targets lungs however, will remain fluid and, though breathable, must be purged from the body – coughed out – before it can transmutate back into a gas. Subjects suffer 1 level of bashing damage from this overexertion. *****Ghost Wall After attaining this level of mastery, a caster finds himself no longer hindered by common barriers such as walls and rock formations. With but a thought, solid objects shift to a vaporous state and may be traversed with little difficulty. The caster passes beyond walls, as they are insubstantial and will not obstruct his movement. Targets fall through a gaseous floor. System: A caster may make vapourus any non-living body within his line of sight. For every success he scores on his willpower roll, a larger amount of material changes in this manner. It takes 1 success to transmutate a computer, while it takes 5 to transmutate a city bus. A transmutated object looses its shape and becomes transparent. This effect lasts for 1 scene, after which the object in question reforms as if nothing had ever happened. Should a victim occupy the same space as the object after this power expires, he suffers a number of unsoakable levels of aggravated damage the storyteller determines appropriate to their circumstances. E.g. a rock reforming within a body might inflict 1 point of damage, where a person trapped within a tree trunk should suffer at least 5 levels of damage. Objects that reform partially within another object will remain this way until physically removed, or invoked to be vaporous again. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines